poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor
' Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor' is an upcoming Cartoon Network/Universal crossover made by Stuigntion. And the sequel to Ed, Edd, Eddy and The Mummy Returns and Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns. Plot In ancient China, Qin Shi Huang, a brutal and tyrannical warlord, unites the country's kingdoms into an empire and becomes the Dragon Emperor. He orders the construction of the Great Wall of China to bury and curse his dead enemies. The Emperor soon grows fearful that his death will end all he has accomplished and summons Zi Yuan, a sorceress who is said to know the secret of immortality. She seemingly casts a spell on the Emperor in Sanskrit, before he executes General Ming, his trusted friend and Zi Yuan's lover. But foreseeing such events, Zi Yuan immolates and detains the Emperor, transforming his army into the Terracotta Army, and flees. In 1946, Alex O'Connell, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell's son (along with our heroes), and his archaeology professor Roger Wilson locates the Emperor's tomb. Though attacked by a mysterious woman, they succeed in bringing the coffin to Shanghai. Meanwhile, the British government entrusts the O'Connells to take the Eye of Shangri-La back to China. However, they learn that Wilson works for a rogue military faction led by General Yang, who had provided the financial backing of Alex's expedition. Yang plans to resurrect the Emperor using the Eye, which contains the Elixer of Life. They open it but accidentally lands on the carriage driver statue, actually revealed to be the Emperor's mummified body. He accepts Yang's service but kills Wilson and escapes. Along with Evelyn's brother Jonathan Carnahan, the O'Connells and the mysterious woman, Lin, travel to a stupa in the Himalayas that will reveal the path to Shangri-La when the Eye is placed on top of it. With the help of Yetis summoned by Lin, the group hold off Yang's soldiers but the Emperor discovers Shangri-La's location. Discord then engages with Willy in a Lightsaber duel, Sunil then tries to help Willy out, but is not quick enough as Willy is killed! Fluttershy then races in and Willy then hands Fluttershy his watch as he then fades away. But Megadon then scolds Discord for his deed. Alex attempts to trigger an avalanche. The Emperor throws a dagger at him, but Rick shoves Alex and is stabbed instead. While Brian, Thomas, Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor, Celestia, and Luna failed to notice Megatron is about to blast them. But Percy shoves them out of the way and saves their lives. Lin takes the group to Shangri-La, where Zi Yuan still lives and heals Rick's wound and fixes Percy's boiler. The group discovers that Lin is Zi Yuan's daughter, both rendered immortal due to the power of Shangri-La's waters. As Rick heals, Alex and Lin have grown attached to each other, but Lin refuses due to her immortality; unable to bear falling in love with Alex only to watch him grow old and die, just as Zi Yuan mourned for General Ming. Meanwhile, Fluttershy is having doubts. Brian then tries to cheer her up, but is going to his limits. Which makes Fluttershy cry and makes things worst.Then Sylveon then give Brian some encouragement and then Brian's mother appears in Spirit form and also gives him encouragement. The Emperor and General Yang eventually arrive and attack them in Shangri-La, and the Emperor bathes in the mystical waters, which restores his human form and youth, and gives him the ability to shapeshift. Transforming into a dragon, the Emperor kidnaps Lin and flies back to the tomb, raising his Terracota Army, planning to cross the Great Wall, where they will be invincible. The O'Connells and Zi Yuan pursue the Emperor to the Great Wall where she sacrifices her and Lin's immortality to create an undead army from beneath The Great Wall, led by a revived General Ming. As Alex rescues Lin, Zi Yuan fights the Emperor, where she is mortally wounded but secures the dagger. Zi Yuan gives the dagger to the group before dying as the Emperor goes into the Great Wall to use his elemental powers to negate the undead spell. Fluttershy then races to the wall and manages to get a douse of the healing waters, and race back to try and bring back Willy, but as she races back, Azula fires a fire blast at her, which knocks her unconscious, but Katara uses her special water to revive Fluttershy, and then she brings back Willy. Willy then engages into another lightsaber duel with Discord but gains the upper hand and cuts off his lion arm and then uses Discord's own Changling Saber to execute him. Soon enough the rest of our heroes head out to face each of the villains. As Luna, Elsa, and Anna engage in a lightsaber duel with Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. At first, King Sombra almost wins against Luna but Jasmine cuts off his arm as Elsa then stabs Sombra in the chest. But Nightmare Moon Force Lightning zaps Luna and Elsa and then Force throws them against the wall and then makes a platform pin them down. Anna then battles Nightmare Moon and then cuts off her hooves and then Force grabs one of her own lightsabers and then decapitates Nightmare Moon. While Hiro sends Cerberus down a hill to his doom. Chrysalis then engages in a Lightsaber duel with Cadance as Belle and Jasmine then join in. As they Katara and Zuko then face Azula and just as Zuko is on the verge of defeating Azula, she shoots a bolt of lightning at Katara instead of Zuko. Zuko throws himself in front of her and intercepts the lightning, preventing Katara from getting hurt, but he gravely injures himself after he fails to correctly redirect the lightning. Zuko lies on the ground twitching as Katara and Azula fight. After several minutes of running and being unable to gain the advantage at first, Katara freezes Azula and chains her to the ground defeating her. Katara then uses her waterbending to revive and heal Zuko. As a result of her defeat by two people she considers less than worthless, Azula's mind finally snaps and she screams and sobs in fury, breathing blue fire out of her mouth, yet unable to escape her chains. Then Rick and Alex fight off the Emperor while Evelyn and Lin fight and kill Yang. The Emperor gains the upper hand over Rick, but Rick and Alex manage to stab the Emperor with the dagger, killing him and defeating the Terracotta Army. Ming's army briefly celebrates before finally moving on to a peaceful afterlife. But the Indominus Rex and Spino show up! But then suddenly, King Kong appears! Then he battles the living daylights out of the bad dinosaurs. The O'Connells return to Shanghai while Jonathan decides to move to Peru with the Eye of Shangri-La, as he wants to go somewhere with no mummies. However, in postscript, it is revealed that upon his arrival, mummies were discovered in Peru. Trivia * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Norbert and Dagget, Samurai Jack, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Valka, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Button Mash, Babs Seed, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Big Grizz, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, The Griffin Family, Glenn Guaqmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown, The Eeveelutions, Nightstriker, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Sheeta, Pazu, The Dola Gang, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Anna, Elsa, Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, Merida, Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Zephie, King Kong, Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Suki, Mai, Tylee, Appa, Momo, Jenny Wakeman, Danny Phantom, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Inspector Gadget, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino and Wheelie guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel, Mojo Jojo, The Rowdyruff Boys, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, the Indominus Rex, Spino, Sailor John, Drago, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Muska, Rourke, Helga Sinclair, Diesel 10, Diesel, Splatter and Dodge, Discord, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Trixie, Dr. Claw, Biff and Tiff, Sargent Savage, DOOM, The Chameleon, Morack, Kara, Plankton, Karen, Azula, Ernie, Megatron, Darth Megadon, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, Plankton, and DoodleBob will work for Gin Shi Huang in this film. *Darth Megadon reforms in this film and his true face is revealed. *King Kong, Jurassic World, Jurassic Park III, and The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor are Universal films. Scenes *The story of the Dragon Emperor *1946/fly fishing *The dig site * *Johnathan's Nightclub *General Yang's army camp * *The Dragon Emperor awakes/The chase *Back at the bar/explanations * * *Rick and Alex compare their guns *Battle against the villains and Yang's soldiers *Willy's death *Rick saves Alex/Percy saves Thomas, Brian, the Sparkles, and the Princesses *In Shangri-La/The new plan of attack *Fluttershy's doubts *The Emeperor regains his power * *Welcome to the 20th Century! *Willy's ressurection *Willy vs. Discord *Defeat of some of the villains *Yang and Choi's death *Optimus vs. Megatron *Death of the Emeperor *Kong vs. the Indominus and Spino *Brian and Ernie's Lightsaber duel * *Willy's Duel with Darth Megadon: Final Round * *Ending/Back to Patchy Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Action/Adventure films